Does He?
by Tara Azzan
Summary: Padme wants to marry a Jedi, but then she meets someone and all of that changes. This is a Obidala Story.
1. Prologe

**Does He?  
By Tara Azzan**

Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

There lived a princess named Padmé. She lived on the planet Naboo in a beautiful palace. She was very beautiful herself and princes all over the galaxy came to ask for her hand. But she turned all of them down. Because Though she was beautiful she was very stubborn and said she would only merry a Jedi Knight.  
She had never met one but she thought they were the most powerful beings in the galaxy and she wanted to merry someone powerful. And as much as her father did not like it. He couldn't get her to marry a prince.


	2. We'll just be sitting ducks!

**Chapter One**

**We'll just be sitting ducks! **

Padmé sighed she was not at all happy. She was on her way to Telvea to meet with prince... What was his name again? She couldn't remember and couldn't care less. After all she would only merry a Jedi Knight no matter what her father said. When suddenly she felt the ship lurched throwing her into the table beside her bed. Why couldn't she have hit the bed? It would have been softer she thought with a grunt. What in the galaxy was going on any way? The door slid opened and Sabé her handmaiden stepped through as the ship rocked again throwing her on to the bed this time as Sabé fell against the door frame.  
"What is going on?" she asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed.  
"We're under attack" Sabé said also pulling herself into an upright position. "The caption thinks it best if we abandon ship."  
"But then we'll just be sitting ducks for them to pick up or destroy. What good will that do?  
"The caption and his men won't be leaving the ship. They are going to stay and fight. Now come on."  
"So we're just going to sit there in space and let them get us?"  
Padmé asked following Sabe out of the room.  
"No. There's a small two person craft with a Hyperdrive. So we're leaving."  
"How come I didn't know about it?"  
"You're father thought it best if you were to make it to Telvea, you should not know about it."  
"Very funny." she muttered to herself. "So are we still going there?"  
"No you don't have any security but me." Sabé said as she climbed into the small ship. "And you're father wouldn't want you put at any risk. Are you getting in?"  
"Yes." she answered as she climbed in behind Sabé. They could now here blasters firing somewhere near by.  
"What about everyone else?"  
"You know very well there job is to protect you just much as it's mine."  
"I still don't like it."  
"You don't have to." Sabé said as she slid the ship up and out of the hanger just as the door slid opened and space pirates pored in blasters firing.  
"That was a close one."  
"It's not over yet. Sabé said as she swerved the ship away from the firing coming from the pirate ship.  
"Hurry up and get us out of here." she said glancing out the back port. "There not good at missing."  
"Well I sure hope to improve there skill." Sabé said without looking away from what she was doing. Just as they were about it enter Hyperspace the ship rocked then shot forward in to Hyperspace.  
"So we're safe now?" The princess asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?" she asked alarmed.  
"Well you know that bump before we made the jump?"  
"Yes"  
"It messed up the Hyperdrive. So I don't know where we're going to come out and even if we can land safely.  
"Oh this is just great!"  
"On the bright side milady you don't have to meet prince Darven yet and maybe you never will."  
"That's true. Though I can't say I like the alternative much better." after a moment she asked. "Do you think my father will asked the Jedi to help find me?"  
"Not likely. He wants to keep them as far away from you as possible."  
Padmé sighed. "It was just a thought."  
_

A few hours latter the ship pulled out of Hyperspace with a bump. Rocking more then before. There was no way she was going to land this thing. Still they might survive the crash. Sabé thought as she brought the out of control ship toward the planet.  
"Where are we?" Padmé asked from the back.  
"If it helps any I have not a clue Milady."  
"No not really."  
"I'm sure well find out soon if we live to talk to any one on the planet. Hold on this going to be a rough landing."  
"I thought we had already decide this was a crash." Padmé said as she griped the arm rest of her set.  
"Can't it be both?" Sabé said through gritted teeth.  
"No it can't."  
"Yes it can it's called a crash-landing." then the ship hit the ground and everything went black.  
Sabé sat up with a groan. She felt like she had been run over by a reek. Not that she really knew what that felt like or even wanted to know. "I just survived my first crash." she said out loud. "I HAD my first crash." she added with a grin.  
"you're happy about crashing?" a voice said sounding shocked. She turned her head to look up in the direction of the voice and found herself looking up at two men. One looking shocked and the other unreadable. She was certain that the shocked one was the one that had spoken.  
"Well no. But I did want to try it at lest once in my life. Now that I've done it I won't be trying it again."  
"You're crazy." the younger man said seeming to be getting over his shock.  
"Not as crazy as...Padmé!" Sabé said exclaiming this last part as she scramble to her feet and toward the crashed ship. She yanked opened the ship and started trying to pull the unconscious Padmé from the ship.  
"Do you need some help?" the older one asked in a strong Coruscant accent.  
"Yes I am sure Padmé would appreciate that over getting dragged around." Sabé said looking up at him. He only nodded and bent down carefully picking Padmé up he moved away from the crash and lay her out on the soft grass.  
"Thank you." she said crouching down by her friend to make sure she was alright. Seeing as she was only unconscious she stood turning toward them.  
"Where are we anyway?"  
"Taren IV." Mr. shocked guy said. "Where is that?" she asked.  
"Where you are." was his reply.  
"That's not what I met." She said glaring at him.  
"Sorry about him." the older one said stepping forward a bit. "You're in the outer rim."  
"Thank you." she said sending a glare in his friends direction who muttered something she didn't hear. Padmé let out a groan as she came round bring everyone's attention to her. She stared at them for a moment before speaking.  
"Who are they?" she asked looking at the two men.  
"This is..." then it hit her that she no clue who they were. "What are you're names?"  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this my friend Anakin Skywalker. And you're names are?"  
Padmé was about to say something but Sabé spoke up before she could.  
"I'm Sabé and this is Padmé as you already know."  
"How do they already know my name?"  
"I kind of used it before you came round and I don't think there forgetful."  
"Oh." was all Padmé said in response.  
"So how far is the nearest town with a spaceport?" Sabé asked looking at Kenobi.  
"Few days." Skywalker piped up. She sent him a glare. "Kenobi?" she asked.  
"Five days trip going strait north." he said with a slight smile.  
"I don't see any road going that way." Padmé said looking concerned.  
"That's because there isn't one." was Kenobi's reply.  
"Five days trip with no supplies and no road! She exclaimed.  
Sabe sighed. This was not going to be fun. " Is there a town closer?" she asked.  
"No." Skywalker answered.  
"We should have just died in the crash." Padmé said flopping backward on the grass.  
"Padmé don't talk like that!" Sabé said hoping the shock in her voice wasn't to noticeable.  
"You could come with us." Anakin offered.  
"Anakin! That's to dangerous." Kenobi objected.  
"And besides." Sabé added. "I don't think I could stand traveling with you."  
"Mas- Obi-Wan they don't have anything. We can't just leave them."  
She could tell Kenobi saw a point in what Skywalker was saying and she really didn't want to go with them. Before she could object Padmé spoke up.  
"We could use your help Kenobi. Whether Sabé likes it or not."  
"I know. I just don't want to put ether of you in danger."  
"Like leaving us behind would put us in less?" Padmé asked.  
"See they need are help." Skywalker put in.  
"Alright but I don't think it's a good idea and we really do need to be going now." Kenobi said offering his hand to Padmé to help her up and she stood brushing off her dress making Sabé think of the fact that she was so not prepare for this walking, even though her shoes were better then Padmé's. They weren't by that much.

Sabé walked beside Padmé. They had been walking for hours now and it was getting dark. When she tried to point out to Padmé that they really didn't know these people and shouldn't be traveling with strangers. Padmé had said that they really did not have any other choice and she was just complaining cause she didn't want to be around Skywalker. After that Sabé had gone quiet because she knew it was true and she didn't want to say as much to Padmé.  
When Kenobi suddenly came to a stop.  
"Well stop here." he said dropping his pack to the ground.  
Finley she thought as she sat down on a rock.  
"Wait? were sleeping under the stars!" Padmé exclaimed.  
"Do you see any other place?" Kenobi said giving Padmé a amused smile.  
"Well no. But it will be cold and the ground is hard." she protested "And what if it rains?"  
"Then well all be wet." Skywalker spoke up cheerfully.  
"And well have to hope that the sun come out." Sabé added. She really did need to remember that Padmé was not used to this kind of stuff. Even she herself was not used to it. Well it was mostly all the walking. she and Rabé had slept under the star all the time for fun. She was brought to the moment by Skywalker saying her name. He was in front of her with a blanket outstretch in his hand.  
"You and Padmé will have to share since we only have two."  
she nodded taking it. Then moved from were she was sitting to sit next to Padmé who was watching Kenobi start a fire. Skywalker moved over to were he had set down his pack. She turned to look back at Kenobi.  
"So were exactly are we going?" she asked him. He looked at her for a moment before he replied. "A friend of ours was captured by some unpleasant people and we are going to help her."  
"Oh." Sabé said. "So that's why you didn't want us with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Who's up for some food?" Skywalker asked sitting down across the fire from Kenobi and holding up some ration packs. Sabé couldn't help but smile at the display of horror on Padmé's face and was glad that all she said was that she would love some.  
"I'll have some too. Thanks." Sabé added in agreement with what Padmé had said. Skywalker tossed both of them one. Sabe caught hers unlike Padmé who shrieked and ducked away. Sabe tried not to roll her eyes.  
"Sorry." Skywalker said as he tossed one to Kenobi set his own down and moved to retrieve Padmé's.  
"Thank you." Padmé said as he handed her, her food pack and sat back down.  
After having eaten they settled down for the night. Padmé and Sabé on one side of the fire and Skywalker on the other well Kenobi sat a little bit away from them keeping watch or as least that's what she assumed he was doing.


	3. I am not on speaking terms with you!

_**I am posting this because I believe at lest one person wants to read this. Maybe?**_

_**Reviews would be nice. **__**J**_

**Chapter Two**

**I am not on speaking terms with you!**

Padmé woke up and fond that her bed was hard and her room was cold. Then she remembered where she was and knew that she wasn't even in her room. She groaned as she sat up. Looking around she saw Sabé holding her half way eaten food and glaring at Skywalker who was watching her well Kenobi was nowhere to be seen. When Sabé suddenly spoke.  
"I am not on speaking terms with you." after that she turned her attention to her food. Padmé really didn't care what that was about.  
"Skywalker my I please have some food?" she asked.  
"Sure" he said. Reaching into his pack. Padmé's eyes widened as she saw he was about to toss it to her and was very glad when he changed his mind and stood up. Walking over to her he handed it to her. As he turned to go sit down again he stopped and turned back.  
"By the way you can call me Anakin."  
She smiled "Thanks Anakin."  
By the time both Sabé and she had finished eating Kenobi had returned.  
"Are you all ready?" he asked.  
"Yep." Anakin said at the same time Sabé groaned.  
"We're ready." Padmé said agreeing with Anakin earning her a glare from Sabé.  
"The Walking isn't all that bad you'll get used to it and trust me you'll have plenty of time for that." Kenobi said to Sabé. Padmé thought that what he said was suppose to be reassuring but could tell from the look on Sabé's face it was not.  
"I don't want plenty of time!" Sabé exclaimed.  
"Well you have it whether you wanted it or not." Anakin said with a grin. Sabé's only response was to send him a withering glare and Anakin's grin only widened.  
"We really do need to be going now." Kenobi said as he picked up his pack and turned toward the way they had been going the day before. Sabé sighed. And as she passed her she said. "When we get back home you better not ask me to walk anywhere." Padmé laughed as she fallowed Sabe Anakin walking beside her.  
"So?" he asked after a few minutes. "Do you know how I could get on Sabé's good side?"  
"I don't really know. I've never been on her bad side. But from what Rabé told me it's kind of hard. How did you get there in the first place?"  
"I'm not really sure." Anakin said sheepishly. "I guess she didn't really like me from the start."  
"Do you like her?" Padmé asked.  
"No! I mean..." He tailed off. After a moment he said. "Yea I guess I kind of do."  
"I wish I could help you more. Maybe you should give her some time for now."  
"Yea I gathered that much." he said with a rueful smile.  
"So who are the people who took you're friend?" Padmé asked.  
"Some sort of space pirates."  
"Why did they take her?"  
"They want to have there base here and the only way to do that was to take her." Anakin answered.  
"Wait! How dose having her help them have there base?" Padme asked confused.  
"Well if they didn't have her then the Tarens would just destroy the base. But they can't because they took her."  
"The Tarens care about others! I thought most people in the outer rim didn't care about any one but them self's." Padmé said shocked.  
"Well for one thing Taren IV is friendly to the Republic and having the pirates there isn't really helping them."  
"What dose being friendly to Republic do?" She asked confused and for a moment she thought Anakin's eyes had widened at her question but then the look was gone.  
"Well nothing really." He then said looking away. "Where do you and Sabé come from?" he asked suddenly. Her mind froze up she couldn't say they came from Naboo, that might tell him more then she wanted him to know and she didn't want to take any chances.  
"Bandomeer." she lied. She hoped he didn't know to much about it because she really couldn't remember what she herself had heard about it.  
"From what I've heard it's a beautiful planet. Is it?"  
"Yes it is." She said. Most planets where in there own way so she was sure it was and she was glad to know that he had not been there.  
"So where do you and Kenobi come from?"  
"I come from Tatooine and he come from Stewjon, but most of his life was spent on Coruscant so that's where most people think he comes from, in case you were wondering why he didn't sound like it."  
"I wouldn't have known, I've never been there." Padmé said. My father would never let me go she thought to herself, to many Jedi Knights she let out a sigh.  
"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.  
"Yeah, just thinking." and wondering how in the galaxy my dreams ever going to come true if my father won't even let me near a Jedi. This last part she didn't say out loud, because like most people Anakin would most likely laugh.  
"About what?" he asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Girls never think about nothing, Come on I won't tell."  
"No I'm not telling you or anyone else for that matter."  
"Dose Sabé know?" Anakin asked he was grinning now.  
"No she can't read my mind."  
"But does she know about what you were thinking about?"  
"Yes, but she's not on specking terms with you, so asking her won't help you and she still can't help you any way, she doesn't know that I was thinking about it at this very moment."  
"I can try." he said as he walked quickly forward to walk beside Sabé. She could see that he was talking to her but it didn't seem as she was going to say anything to him. Padmé shook her head and then let her thoughts wonder away.

Padmé was not sure how long they had been walking and her feet were killing her because she so had the wrong shoes on for this much walking plus she was sure it was time to eat or at lest it should be. She moved up beside Sabé and Anakin.  
"Anakin do you know when were going to be stopping?" she asked.  
"No, ask Obi-Wan and well you're at it you could tell him I'm hungry."  
"Is he friendly?" she asked glancing forward at him.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"He just doesn't talk much that's all."  
Anakin laughed. "yeah he does seem that way when you don't know him, but don't worry he won't hurt you, he doesn't even like hurting people who are hurting him unless he has to."  
"Oh." she said "then I guess I have nothing to fear." then she moved up to walk next to him.  
"Kenobi?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering when we were going to stop to eat and Anakin told me to tell you that he was hungry."  
Kenobi laughed. "Of course he is." he said to himself then to her. "Well stop when we get to those trees up ahead."  
"Thank You." she said even if she thought they were to far away.  
After a moment she said again.  
"Kenobi?"  
"Yes?"  
"So who is this friend of yours?" Padmé asked.  
"Bant Eren." he said then went silent again.  
He really doesn't talk much she thought. She let a little bit of time pass before she again said.  
"Kenobi?"  
"Yes." he said, to her surprise he didn't sound like he was going to go crazy.  
"What do you like to do?"  
"I'm not sure I know." he said after another moment.  
"How can you not know what you like to do?" she exclaimed.  
"I guess I have never really had the time to find out, I do like thinking."  
"What do you do with you're time?"  
He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I guess you could call what Anakin and I do traveling and helping friends out." he said Finley. Before she could say or ask anything else he asked.  
"And what do you do with you're time?"  
"I like to read and think about my dreams." she said a smile coming to her lips.  
"What kind of holobooks do you like to read?"  
"Ones that have adventure even more so if they are about Jedi."  
She said.  
"Why Jedi?"  
She blushed, she had forgotten the fact that she didn't want to tell him any more about her dream of marrying a Jedi then she did Anakin.  
"Well holobooks with Jedi always have adventure."  
"I see, I can't say I've read any one with Jedi's, but I can see why they would."  
"Have you ever met a Jedi?" she asked hopefully.  
She thought for a moment he paused for a brief moment in his walk and that he looked uncomfortable but it was so brief she wasn't certain it had happened at all.  
"Once or twice."  
"Really?" she said the excitement bubbled inside her. "What were they like?"  
"I don't remember, it was a long time ago."  
"Was Anakin with you? Would he remember?"  
"I don't know, you would have to ask him."  
She glanced back at Anakin still trying to get on Sabe's good side.  
"I'll ask him latter, are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"  
"Yes"  
She sighed letting her thoughts wonder, when Kenobi came to a stop beside her, looking around she saw that they had reached the trees that had seemed so far way early.  
After everyone had sat down Sabe as far from Anakin as she could that wasn't to far from Kenobi and Padmé.  
"It's you're turn to hand out the food." Anakin said looking at Kenobi.  
"You don't want you're pack to get lighter before mine?" Kenobi asked as he pulled some food packs from his bag.  
"I thought we should do it evenly this time."  
"More likely you didn't want to get into your bag and didn't think about that part." Kenobi said smiling slightly as he handed out the packs.  
"You know me to well." Anakin said grinning.  
"How much farther do we have to go?" Sabe asked looking at Kenobi.  
"We're not sure." Anakin answered.  
Sabe glared at Anakin.  
"Padmé could you please remind Skywalker that I am NOT talking to him?"  
"I'm right here, you could tell me yourself."  
"No I can't, I'm not talking to you."  
"yes you are." Anakin said grinning.  
Kenobi laughed and Sabé glared at him.  
"Oh just stop."  
"Stop what?" Anakin asked. "I wasn't doing anything."  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
"You weren't?" Anakin asked looking sad.  
"You...You...You guys!" Sabé exclaimed and then stormed off to sit by herself.  
Padmé fond herself having a hard time hiding a grin.  
"You know what Anakin?" she said. "I think she likes you."


	4. The best TRIP ever!

_**Thank You jitzu for the review. **__**J**_

_**Reviews again would be nice. **__**J**_

**Chapter Three**

**The best TRIP ever!**

Sabé sighed. They had been walking for hours and these guy didn't stop unless it was for food or night time, how could they not be tired? She had learned yesterday that Handmaiden dresses got really hot after this much walking in this heat. Padmé was up ahead with Kenobi and Anakin was again walking with her. Wait! When had she started thinking of him as Anakin? She vaguely remembered him saying that she could call him that when she was willing to talk to him again, it must have been some time after that, he had said a lot of stuff though she couldn't remember all of it as she had been trying to ignore him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Padmé started laughing. She looked up ahead wondering if just maybe Padmé had gotten over her idea of marrying a Jedi.  
"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked.  
"I was thinking that Padmé might have finely given up her dream."  
"What dream?"  
"I'll only tell you if you promise to never tell her I told you."  
"I won't say one word."  
"As long as I've known her she has had a dream of marrying a Jedi." Anakin's eyes widened at this but Sabé did not take note of the fact and continued. "And I think she is starting to fall for your friend Kenobi, which would please her father, after all he's not a Jedi."  
"I see." Anakin said. "I won't say a word to anyone, most of all not Obi-Wan."  
It was then that Sabé remembered that she wasn't talking to him.  
"You are so annoying."  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
"You made me forget I wasn't talking to you."  
"Hey, I didn't make you do anything." he said laughing. "Besides, if I could make you talk you would have talked sooner."  
"True."  
So what is there to do on Bandomeer?" Anakin asked.  
"uh...I'm not sure."  
Why was he asking about Bandomeer? She had never even heard of it.  
"You live there and you don't know what there is to do!" he exclaimed sounding surprised.  
Oh, it all clicked Padmé must have told him they were from there.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know what there is to do."  
"Well then what do you do with your time?"  
"Well one of the things I like to do it practice with a blaster, that is unless Panaka has us do it in the swamp."  
"Panaka is your teacher?"  
"You could say that." Sabé replied. "So what do you like to do?"  
"I like to work on machinery and fly really fast, Obi-Wan doesn't like it when I do that though, fly fast that is." he added.  
"That's what I thought." she said with a laugh. Maybe Anakin wasn't so bad after all.

Padmé lay staring up at the stars, Wondering what Obi-Wan thought of her, yes he had said she could call him by his first name, but did he think of her as anything more then a friend? What was she thinking he wasn't a Jedi, but she knew now that she didn't want to marry a Jedi, not now that she had meant Obi-Wan.  
She was startled out of her thoughts by Sabé.  
"Are you still awake?" Sabé whispered.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I was wondering if I was just hearing things or if you could hear blaster shots somewhere?"  
After a moment of listening, she replied.  
"I don't hear a thing, you must be hearing things."  
Padmé was startled again when Anakin said.  
"No, she not hearing things, I think were getting close, though I really don't want to know what there shooting."  
"Most likely just Gundarks." Obi-Wan spoke up.  
"Just Gundarks!" Sabé exclaimed.  
"Gundarks aren't that bad, I mean if you have..." Anakin tailed off and everyone was looking at him. "Oh never mind! I'm going to sleep now." he finished rolling over.  
"What was that about?" Sabé asked looking at Obi-Wan.  
"Who knows." Obi-Wan said looking away. "I wouldn't worry about the Gundarks." he added as he too closed he eyes to sleep.  
Sabé nodded to herself and rolled over to face out toward the trees.  
Padmé sighed rolling onto her back again to look back up at the stars, also trying not to pull the blanket away from Sabé. She had thought for a moment that Obi-Wan did know what Anakin had been talking about but it was hard to tell in the Moon light.

"So you really, really like him, don't you?" Sabé asked as she dropped back to walk next to Padmé.  
"Who?" Padmé questioned trying to look like she had no clue what Sabé was talking about.  
"You know very well who I'm talking about."  
"I have not a clue."  
"Answer yes or no, Do you still care about marrying a Jedi?"  
After a moment Padmé sighed and said.  
"No." then a smile came to her face that Sabé did not like the look of. "What do you think of Anakin."  
"He's annoying." she said glaring at Padmé. "And he might be a friend, And keep in mind I said MIGHT."  
"You so like him" Padmé said with a teasing grin.  
"I came back hear to talk about Obi-Wan!" Sabé exclaimed loud enough to reach Anakin's and Obi-Wan's ears.  
"What about me?" Obi-Wan asked looking concerned.  
"Nothing!" Padmé said before Sabe could say anything. Sabé could tell from her blush and the look on her face that she didn't want to give her the chance for her to say anything Padmé didn't want said.  
"When are we going to be stopping next?" Padmé then asked.  
"Will an hour or so work for you?" Obi-Wan asked back.  
"Earlier, when you said that it was four hours before we stopped."  
"Well then will four hours work?" he was smiling now.  
"No." Padmé said.  
"Well how about you ask him in three hours, then he can tell you it will be an hour?" Anakin asked.  
"Never mind!" Padmé exclaimed walking off ahead of them.  
Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sabe couldn't help but laugh.  
"Padmé I Promise we will..."  
Sabé did not hear the rest of what Obi-Wan said.  
"So how have you been?" Anakin asked.  
"Well not counting the walking, I'm doing great."  
Anakin laughed "Well I can't say that I love walking, but it's not that bad."  
"Says the man who can walk on and on with out taking that many beaks."  
Anakin laughed again.  
"Well sorry for being a..." he trailed off.  
"Being a what?" Sabé asked wondering what he was talking about.  
"For being me." he said grinning.  
"I'm glad you are you, after all I am glad it's you I'm with." Sabé said  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
"Yep"

It was some hours latter when Padmé said.  
"It looks like I was right about Sabé."  
"Who said you weren't?" Obi-Wan asked teasingly.  
"No one, I'm just saying that I am."  
"Ah." he said with a smile. "Are you ready to stop?" he then asked.  
He saw the look on her face and grinned. "That's what I thought."  
"So were stopping then?" She asked.  
"Unless you want to keep walking, yes."  
"And if I know you, that is the last thing you want to do." Sabé added as she and Anakin walked up to them.  
"You know" Anakin said flopping down on the ground. "This is the best mi-" he cut himself off then continued. "The best TRIP ever!"  
Padmé saw that Sabé was going to ask something most likely the same thing she herself was wondering about, but before Sabé could voice her question Obi-Wan asked. "Why would that be?"  
"Well I meet," he paused.  
"Obi-Wan can I talk to you alone?"  
"If you must."  
Anakin jumped back to his feet and walked a little bit away from them  
Obi-Wan following.  
"What do you think he wants to talk to him about? And what was it he was going to say?" Sabé asked.  
"You think I have any more of a clue then you do?"  
"Well no but I can at lest ask." Sabé looked over at Obi-Wan and Anakin and Padmé followed her gaze. From what she could see it looked as if Anakin was pleading for something, but Obi-Wan wasn't giving in to what ever Anakin wanted. Obi-Wan then said something then came back over to them Anakin following him. Padmé really wanted to know what they had been talking about but didn't ask because if they had wanted them to know they wouldn't have walk away from them. After Obi-Wan handed out the meal packs they sat in silence well they eat. After a little wile Obi-Wan told them it was time to keep going and then they walked in silence, even though they were walking Padmé's mind was far from silent. She knew there was something Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't telling them, but she also knew she had no right to ask since she had lied to them about she and Sabé's home planet and had neglected to tell them some other things. Anyway it most likely didn't matter that much, after all what could be more of a surprise then she telling them she was a princess.  
Unless they were both prince's.  
She could really see her father being happy with that. But if they were, then why would they be off saving and helping people across the galaxy? They could be smugglers or pirates but then the saving and helping still didn't make since. Oh well it really didn't matter they would most likely tell them latter, after all Anakin wanted them to know. But wait Obi-Wan didn't want them to know, did that mean he didn't trust them and if he didn't trust her that would mean he didn't like her. She really needed to stop thinking.

Padmé really didn't know why she was having such a hard time sleeping. After all this was the second night in a row that she couldn't sleep. She slid out from under the blanket careful not to disturb Sabé and walked a little bit away from the camp. Setting herself on a large rock and stared up at the stars. It had been a very long time since she had taken the time to look at them, she was always very busy with meeting some prince or other, attending a ball or dinner and many other things she had to do, She had forgotten how beautiful they were.  
She turned to look back at the others still sleeping. That was when saw that Obi-Wan wasn't there. She stood up looking around in search of him.  
"Having trouble sleeping?"  
She spun around, a scream almost escaping her lips. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was.  
"Sorry." Obi-Wan said apologetically. "I did mean to scare you."  
"It's fine, but why do you have to be so quiet?" Padmé asked.  
"Out of habit I guess." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" he again asked.  
"Yes, but it's probably just because I'm not used to sleeping outside."  
"Do you think talking would help or would you rather I leave you alone?" he asked  
"It's worth a try." she said happy that he at least didn't mind talking to her and hoping that he had offered because he wanted to talk to her.  
"Shall we sit then?" he asked her waving his hand to were she had been sitting earlier. She smile and after they were both sitting as comfortably as one could be on a rock. She asked.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I think that should be up to you since your the one who can't sleep."  
She sighed then thought for a moment after a bit she asked.  
"What is your friend like?"  
"Which one?" he asked in return.  
"Bant, the one were going to help."  
"You mean the one Anakin and I are going to help well you and Sabé stay safely out of the way?"  
"Yes." she confirmed even though she had no plans of staying safely on the side lines well he an Anakin put themselves in danger.  
"Well she is kind, understanding and a wonderful friend. I really don't know what else to say about her."  
"Do you like her?"  
"As a friend, yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering."  
"And I suppose what you were really wondering was if I had any girl I really like."  
"Well do you?" Padmé asked blushing because he had seen right though her.  
"Yes."  
"What is she like? If you don't mind me asking."  
"She beautiful, funny, smart and I believe from what I gathered by talking to her she is brave, strong willed, kind and much like you I don't think she is used to sleeping out of doors." he said smiling down at her as if he knew something she didn't and had no plan on informing her as to what it may be.  
"Is there anyone you like?" he then asked her.  
"Yes, but I think it's just a hopeless crush." she said staring off at no exact object.  
"ah." he said with a chuckle.  
"What are you laughing about, I didn't say anything funny." she said.  
"That deepens on your point of view, but then I guess from your point of view it isn't."  
"I think it's time to change the subject."  
"As you wish milady." he said with a smile. "What is that you wish to talk about?"  
"It is your turn to decide after all I made the decision last time."  
"As you wish milady." he said with a smile. "How about you tell me about your family?"  
"Well there's my Mom and Dad and I have a sister."  
"Is she older or younger?" he asked her.  
"Older, what about your family?"  
"Well like you I have a Mom and Dad, I also have one younger brother and Anakin is much like a brother as well."  
"What's his name? She asked.  
"Owen and what would your sisters name be?"  
"Sola, when was the last time you saw them?"  
"A few months maybe I'm not really sure, I'm hoping that after" he paused for a moment then continued. "After Anakin and I are done here and we get you and Sabe home that we will both have time to see are family's."  
Padmé let out a sigh she knew she didn't have a chance and that he liked someone else but it still hurt the way he said get you and Sabé, home like it was just another thing on a long list of things to be done. a yawn escaped her and She leaned her head on his shoulder her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted off to sleep she didn't see the smile that came to his lips as he watched her.


	5. Who are you really?

**Chapter Four**

**Who are you really? **

Padmé sat up, the sun was shining in her face and making it hard to sleep. Wait when had she even fallen asleep and how had she gotten next to Sabé? she shook her head trying to clear the fogginess of sleep from her mind.  
"Good morning." Anakin said cheerfully and she looked up at him blinking.  
"You look tired, had a hard time going to sleep?"  
"Something like that." she mumbled as slid out from under the blanket trying not to bump Sabé. She glanced around and spotted Obi-Wan a little bit away from them staring off at what seemed to her like nothing, but was most likely just something she couldn't see. At the sound of Anakin's voice she turned back to look at him.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."  
"Well I can see why." Anakin muttered just loud enough that she heard then said: "Do you want some food?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"food, morning time, you haven't eaten for awhile." he said giving her a funny look.  
"No, the other thing you said."  
"Oh that." he said with a look that clearly said he hadn't met her to hear the other part at all. "It doesn't matter. So you want food?"  
"Yes of coarse I do, thank you." she said giving up on trying to get out of him what he had met. He handed her a meal pack then sat done his eyes drifting off to where Sabé lay and Padmé smiled. At lest Anakin and Sabé would be happy and she would have more time to see Obi-Wan and feel sorry for herself. She sighed as she looked over at him. This was hopeless she still liked him even though she knew he liked someone else.  
"Good Morning Sabé!" she heard Anakin say and she looked over at them.  
"It may be morning but I don't know about the good part." Sabé said getting up and folding the blanket.  
"It should be good after all we have Anakin around to brighten things up." Padmé spoke up smiling.  
"True, Anakin would you mind brightening my day by giving me something to eat?." Sabé asked a smile forming on her face.  
"Sure thing." he answers grinning in return as he got her some food. After they had eaten and Obi-Wan had come back over they began there walking again. After a little while of walking Padmé was startled when  
Obi-Wan said: "Your awfully quite this morning. What's on you mind?"  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and said:  
"I guess I was just lost in thought or maybe I have nothing to say, though it's probably both."  
"Well what were you thinking about before I intruded?" he asked.  
Why do you care? She thought then said: "How much I just want to be home I guess."  
"Where do you live?" he asked.  
"Bandomeer." she new that they might at some point it time have to tell them where they really came from but if she didn't have too she didn't plan on it, but then if Sabé and Anakin were to marry they would have to.  
"Ah"  
"Have you been there?" she asked him hoping he hadn't.  
Yes, once when I was younger."  
"Oh." she could now remember (She had thought about it a lot since she had told Anakin that they came from there.) that it was a half water half land planet but nothing else was coming to mind. So since he had been there he most likely knew a lot more about it then she did and it was probably one of the last things she wanted to talk about. She glanced over at him again and noticed that he had a thoughtful look on his face and seemed to be lost in whatever he was thinking about.

Later on the same day they had stopped for food and rest, Padmé was setting a little bit away from the others she could hear Sabe and Anakin laughing and enjoying themselves, Obi-Wan didn't seem to really be joining in whatever they were talking about. She had decided that she was never going to marry, her father wouldn't be happy with this decision, but she really didn't care.  
"So how has your day been Padmé?" Anakin asked turning to look at her. She looked up at him trying to decide what would be the best word to describe how she felt. After a bit she said: "Fine."  
Obi-Wan scoffed at that and then said: "Any girl who says that, Is defiantly not fine."  
"Very true. So what's wrong?" Anakin asked.  
"Nothing."  
"That would be another thing girls says when there is something going on." Sabé piped up. "I should know."  
"Sabé!" Padmé exclaimed. "Your not helping me here!"  
"So?" Anakin asked.  
Padmé glanced at Obi-Wan who was now setting quietly by watching, then turning her attention back toward Anakin and Sabé she said: "It is nothing I will EVER tell ether of you."  
"So you'll tell Obi-Wan?"  
"No!" she exclaimed.  
"Anakin, she doesn't want to talk about it, please just leave it be." Obi-Wan said. Though Padmé thought it sounded like a request, Anakin responded like it was a command an changed the subject.  
"So Obi-Wan, Sabé was telling me about how when she and Padmé were younger, them and some other friends of there's, would practice how to use a blaster and other kind of training and one time when they were in the swamps, when Sabé who doesn't like-"  
"Wait." Obi-Wan interrupted " Was this on there home planet?"  
Padmé who had only been half listening up to this point was now panicking.  
"Yes, Why?"  
"Because if there home planet has swamps there not from Bandomeer."  
Why hadn't she told Sabé more about Bandomeer? What were they going to do now?  
"Bandomeer doesn't have swamps?" Anakin questioned.  
"No, you should know this though." Obi-Wan replied.  
"I've never been there!" he exclaimed. "Why would I know?"  
"You should have learned it in you're study's at the Temple."  
Temple? What did he mean by that? Padmé wondered.  
"Are you mad at us." Sabé asked timidly.  
"No, I have no reason to be." Obi-Wan said. "After all we haven't told you every thing ether, though Anakin did want to tell you, I did not let him."  
"Oh." she said relived.  
"Why did you lie anyway?" Anakin asked.  
Sabé glanced at Padmé with a look that clearly said you get to explain.  
"We were afraid if you knew where we came from you would find out who I was and that you might use it against my father."  
We would never hurt you Padmé or your father." Obi-Wan assured her. "We will help you get back home."  
"Who are you really?" She asked them.  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, waiting for him to answer.  
"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is My Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan told them, then asked: "And who are you really?"  
"Princess Padmé Amidala Naberrie of Naboo and she is my Handmaiden Sabé." Padmé answered mind racing. Obi-Wan was a Jedi! she had fallen for a Jedi with out even knowing it, Her father was so going to kill her if he ever found out or at least lock her up and never let her see anyone ever again for the rest of her life, even though Obi-Wan didn't like her in that way.  
"Your a princess!" Anakin exclaimed.  
"Yes."  
"So." Sabé said before Anakin could say any thing else. "Is Bant Eren just a friend or is she something else too?"  
"She's a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said answering her question.  
"Is there any other secrets we've haven't told one another?" Padmé asked.  
"Well you never did tell us how you came to have crashed on this planet." Anakin said specking up.  
"I was on my way to meet Prince Darven of Telvea at the request of my father on the way are ship was attacked by pirates, we escaped on a smaller ship but it was damaged before we made the jump to lightspeed." Padmé explained.  
"Well if everything is now known and we are no longer deceiving one another we should be on are way." Obi-Wan said grabbing his pack and standing up and they all stood up fallowing his lead.

"So." Sabé said coming along side Padmé. "What do you think of him now that you know he's a Jedi?"  
"I don't care one way or the other, besides he has some one else."  
"Who?" Sabé questioned.  
"I don't know, he didn't say her name and even if he had I wouldn't know who she was."  
"True."  
"At lest Anakin still seams to like you."  
"Well I don't like him in that way." Sabé said. She knew she was lying to herself and Padmé but she wasn't ready to admit it.  
"Keep telling your self that, but I don't believe you." Padmé said shaking her head at her as they walked.  
"Can we just not talk about this?" Sabé asked annoyed.  
"You don't have to, but that doesn't mean I won't." Padmé said laughing at her.  
"I'm going ahead." she said glaring at her.  
"But we were having so much fun." Padmé said.  
Sabé jerked around still walking backward.  
"Fun for you maybe, but I'm defiantly-" she cut off as she stumbled in to Anakin who grabbed her before she could fall.  
"You all right there?" he asked as he set her on her feet again.  
"Yes, I just wasn't looking." she said feeling her cheeks go red with embarrassment, she saw at this point that Obi-Wan had stopped too and was watching.  
"Is there a reason we've stopped?" she asked them.  
"No, we just thought it would be fun." Anakin said trying to keep a strait face.  
"Obi-Wan?" Sabé questioned, knowing Anakin was kidding with her.  
"We are almost there, so it is time that we move more quietly."  
He answered.  
"How far is almost?" Padmé asked. Obi-Wan turned and pointed up toward the mountain that had been towering in front of them for some time well they had been traveling.  
"Do you see those caves up there?" he asked.  
"Yes." Padmé said, Sabé nodded her head in agreement then realized that he wasn't looking at her and voiced that she could as well.  
"That is where they are, well leave you a little way from where we are now and pick you up on are way back, Let's keep going." With that they continued in silence.


	6. He just kissed me!

**Chapter Five**

**He just kissed me!**

They had walked a little way when Obi-Wan again came to a stop , he had lead them into a small craves at the base of the mountain.  
"You two will both stay here, Anakin and I will be back as soon as possible." he pulled something from his belt and handed it to Padmé. "Contacted us if something happens."  
Sabé couldn't help but feel a little scared. If something happened? That meant this place wasn't perfectly safe and that was not a comforting thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Anakin said her name, she looked up and found him staring right down into her eyes.  
"I'll see you latter I guess."  
"Anakin it's time to be going." She heard Obi-Wan say.  
Suddenly Anakin's lip pressed against hers for just a moment, then he was gone. She stared in the direction of where he and Obi-Wan had diapered.  
"He just kissed me." she finely gasped out.  
"Yep, that he did." Padmé said then asked: "So are you going to admit now that you like him?"  
"Not yet."  
"You just did." Padmé said with a big grin.  
"Your as bad as him."  
"Well I'm the princess, so I can get away with that kind of stuff."  
"That's what you think, but you forget that I'm the one with the blaster."  
"Wait you have a blaster?"  
"Of coarse, I'm your handmaid AND your bodyguard, I also have a spare, just in case the first one gets lost or damaged."  
"This is perfected!" Padmé exclaimed excitedly.  
"What is?" Sabé asked. She had a feeling that whatever Padmé thought was perfected probably wasn't so perfected in her mind and from the look on her face Sabé was cretin that Padmé was planning something horribly bad and would most likely get them killed and make Obi-Wan and Anakin not in least bit happy, it most defiantly would if it involved blasters."  
"Well I wanted to go with them to see what I can do to help, and with a blaster it will make things Less hard then it would be with out a weapon." She explained.  
"I'm not giving you one of my blasters so you can run off and get yourself killed!" Sabé exclaimed.  
"Well then don't give it to me, I still going." Padmé said stubbornly.  
"No you're not." Sabé said.  
"Yes I am." Padmé said as she stood from where she was setting and walked off in the direction of where Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone.  
"Fine! Wait I'm coming too and you can have a blaster." she said as she pulled one out, when she had caught up to her she handed it to her.

Sabé was certain they were going to get themselves killed for no reason, since really how much help could they really be to Jedi? She wouldn't have come at all if it wasn't her duty to protect the Princess at all cost.  
At first she had hoped that Padmé wouldn't find a way in and that they could go back, but she had given that up since Padmé was very determined and now she found her self crawling along the ventilation shaft which wasn't easy considering the fact that she was wearing a dress. She was startled out of her thoughts when alarms sounded.  
"Do you think that means they've managed to rescue her and escape or something." she asked Padmé in a whisper.  
"Ether that or they were found." Padmé whispered back.  
"How long do we have to be in this confined space?" she asked still in a whisper.  
"I would think with the alarms going off and all you wouldn't want to leave it."  
"Very true, but I'm getting really crammed in here."  
Padmé moved to one side and opened a grate and jumped down Sabé following.  
"Thanks." Sabé said smiling at her.  
"So now if we run into someone and get ourselves killed it's your fault."  
"No it doesn't work that way, your the one who wanted to come here in the first place so know matter what happens it's still your fault." Sabé said.  
"Whatever." Padmé said rolling her eyes she accessed a door and was confronted by two of the pirates, Both of then turned round when the door hissed opened, Padmé froze in place well Sabé quickly pulled her blaster out and fired bringing one down as she yanked Padmé behind cover.  
"What are we going to do now?" Padmé hissed in her ear  
"Use everything we learned from Captain Panaka and hope we don't die." she answered in a whisper as leaned out and fired a few shots at the pirate then ducked back under cover as he returned her fire.  
"Oh that's reassuring."  
She peeked out at him again seeing as he was trying to comm for help she fired hitting her mark, she slumped down against the wall and looked at Padmé.  
"I feel terrible, I just killed two living beings."  
"Well they were trying to kill us, so you were only doing it out of self defines." Padmé said, Sabé was certain she was trying to make her feel better and it kind of did, but not completely. She pulled her mind away from it for now to Padmé saying : "It looks like Obi-Wan and Anakin were last seen over here."  
She moved over to look at the screen as well.  
"And look they have Eren with them." Sabé said pointed at anther screen of them running down a corridor.  
Sabé and Padmé watched as they came to halt at to other end of corridor was some of the pirates with some kind of droids with them, they tried to turn back but there were some more pirates behind them.  
"There has to be something here we can use to help them." Padmé said turning away from the screen her eyes darting over the different buttons and switches. Sabé moved over to look at a different console and read over the Aurebesh on it.  
"Here!" Sabé exclaimed pointing at the console bringing Padmé attention to her. "What about this?"  
"It might help, it will at least protect them from one side."  
She pulled the switch down and looked over at the screen to see if it helped any. Well Sabé looked to see if she could find something else to help them.

Bant was startled when a ray shield flared up in front of her and some of the pirates blaster bolts hit it and explosive sparks went fly back at them, from the looks on there faces they had on more a clue as to what was going on the she did.  
She spun around to see that one had come up on the other side as well and that the pirates on that side looked just as confused.  
"What's going on?" Anakin asked.  
"You think I know? You could ask the —" Obi-Wan began but was cut off when the floor fell out from under them and they fond themselves sliding down a tube and then tumbling out onto a stone floor of what looked to be some kind of prison cell, which was of course locked. But Anakin quickly cut through it with his Lightsaber. They came out into an empty corridor.  
"So what do you think happened back there? And what do we do now?" Anakin asked turning around to look at Obi-Wan and her.  
"I think we should head toward where ever the control room is that was being used is."  
At this she was confused. "Why would we go there? Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"  
"I believe that Sabé and Padmé are there and I wouldn't want to leave them." Obi-Wan headed down the corridor.  
"Why would they be there?" Anakin asked as he and Bant followed him.  
"Because Padmé isn't one to listen, at lest not very well and who else would have put up the ray shield and sent us falling?"  
"The Pirates!" Anakin said.  
"Yes, but why would they do it with out telling the ones they had sent after us (and who clearly had us cornered.) then not send anyone down where they dropped us."  
"Oh." was all Anakin said to that.  
Bant didn't know who they were talking about but didn't really care.

"What happened?" Padmé asked turning to look at Sabé, when She saw Obi-Wan, Anakin and there friend fall. "Where'd they go?"  
"I don't know." Sabé said staring wide eyed at the screen. "I think I accidentally hit something."  
"You think!" Padmé exclaimed.  
"What did you hit?"  
"Would you hurt me if I told you I didn't know?"  
"I might."  
"Then my lips are sealed."  
Frustrated she turned back to screen and began to flip through different holocam shots.  
"Wait! Stop right there." Sabé said causing Padmé to jerk her hand back in surprise, leaving the screen on a view of some pirates walking stealthily down a corridor.  
"What?" Padmé asked turning her head to look at Sabé.  
"Them." Sabé said gesturing at the screen. "There headed here, we have  
to get out of here."  
"Where can we go?" Padmé asked trying not to panic. "That corridor is  
the one right outside this room."  
Sabé ran over to a small door. "Come on." she said when she saw that Padmé had not followed her then hit the access button and the door slid opened.  
"Your crazy!" she exclaimed when she saw how much room there was.  
"There is no way we're going to both fit in there."  
"Yes it's a tight fit, but if you don't get in now there won't be a need for it." Sabé said glancing at the screen. Padmé glanced at it too and quickly squeezed in with Sabé right be hind her, there was a moment of both of them complaining as they tried to get comfortable with no success, then there was silence as they waited. They didn't have to wait long. Everything was muffled for a moment then they heard a ruff voice say:  
"Where do yah think they went?"  
"What makes you think there were two of them?" another pirate asked.  
"I didn't, just didn't know how else to put it." the first one said.  
"Oh that again." the other one sighed.  
"Well," said a new voice. "We need less chatter and more work. Dellven, you and I will get these body's out of here, Dean you stay here and keep a look out for the intruders."  
Padmé heard some muffled grunts and then silence. She was beginning to  
get a cramp in her neck, which wasn't helped by the fact that Sabé's  
elbow was in her face and there was something poking her in the back.  
"Let's get out of here." Sabé whispered. "before they come back."  
"But what about the other pirate?" Padme whispered back.  
"I'd rather deal with one pirate the three and well have a little bit of a surprise, since he doesn't know where here."  
"Alright."  
"Okay then, on the count of three, one...two...three."  
The door hissed opened and the pirate spun around at the sound.


	7. Don't you dare bring that up now!

_**Thank you Daniella Harwood for the Review.**_

**Chapter Six**

**Don't you dare bring that up now!**

Padme pointed her blaster at him and she knew Sabe was doing the same, and to her surprise he put his hands up.  
"Don't shoot, please!" he exclaimed sounding panicked.  
That was not what she had been expecting, but then she supposed that if one was suddenly facing two blasters, it was probably the smart thing to do.  
"Good choice." She said as Sabe moved to take his weapon. "Since I'd rather not kill you."  
Padme saw that he was eyeing Sabe's blaster. As she was reaching for the blaster at his hip, he lunged at her. Padme panicked and fired. The pirate cried out in pain as he fell to his knees clutching his arm. He looked up at her.  
"I didn't think you would do that." he said.  
"Then you're not the only one." she told him, since she hadn't believed she would do it.  
"Thanks Padme," Sabe said. "but you do know you could have gotten me killed?"  
"Well sorry for trying!" Padme exclaimed.  
"Oh, so you were trying to get me killed?" Sabe asked.  
"No, that's not what I meant." Padme protested, then gave up, since she would probably just dig herself deeper even though she really hadn't meant that and Sabe knew it. "Never mind, what are we going to do with him?"  
"Well we need to get out of here before the other two get back, but we don't want him to sound an alarm." Sabe looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess we'll just have to knock him out."  
She looked down at him "I am really sorry about this." with that she brought the butt of her blaster down on his head, then winced as he slumped to the ground. "Sorry." she bit her lip.  
"I'm glad I'm not him." Padme whispered.  
"Me too." Sabe agreed. "Let's go, before the others get back."  
With that they moved out.  
"So should we go right or left?" Padme asked.  
"I don't know." Sabe told her. "You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place."  
Before she could respond to that, they heard the pirates coming back to the right of them and they both darted down the left corridor. When they rounded the corner, they came to a halt, both gasping for breath as quietly as possible.  
"This makes me think about the time when we were little and we ran from Captain Panaka when we were pretending he was a Giant Gundark that would eat us." Padme gasped out.  
"Why do you think of those kind of things at times like this?" Sabe asked in a whisper.  
"I don't know, thoughts just pop up and then won't go away until they are spoken."  
"Does that mean you will tell Obi-Wan how you feel?" Sabe asked.  
"Sabe!" she exclaimed in a hiss. "Now is not the time to talk about that, but I will do nothing of the kind."  
"You're the one who brought up a random story from when we were five." Sabe said defensively.  
"It was a thought that just had to be spoken and it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan."  
"Well in my defense, what I said was a thought of mine that just had to be spoken." Sabe argued.  
"Well it wasn't a nice thought, since I told you he likes someone else." Padme glared.  
"If you two keep on like this, the pirates will most certainly find you." Obi-Wan informed them and they both spun blasters ready, but relaxed when they saw who it was.  
"How much did you hear?" Padme asked, eyes wide.  
"Does it matter?" Obi-Wan asked then before she could respond he continued. "Come on. Anakin and Bant are waiting."  
"It matters to me." she muttered under her breath as she and Sabe followed him. not only had he found them inside the pirates' base, but he might have found out that she liked him, though she hadn't said just that to Sabe, it was close enough and she knew Obi-Wan was far from stupid. She really hoped he hadn't overheard that much. After avoiding several pirates, they made it to what looked like a hanger.  
"What are we doing here?" Sabe asked Obi-Wan.  
"We are borrowing, with out the intent of returning, a ship." he replied.  
"Isn't that stealing!" Sabe exclaimed and Obi-Wan glanced at her.  
"That's one way of putting it."  
Just then some pirates came in to the hanger from a door at the far end and the next thing she knew Obi-Wan had pushed both Sabe and her behind some crates and had his Lightsaber in hand, deflecting the blaster bolts that came there way.  
Padme couldn't help but stare, Obi-Wan was absolutely amazing and fast.  
"Look." Sabe whispered and Padme reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Obi-Wan and followed Sabe's pointing finger to where she could just make out Anakin's figure in the view port of one of the ships.  
"I guess that's are escape ship." Padme said, more to herself then to anyone in particular.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said with out turning. "I want you to make a run for it, I'll cover you." Padme nodded the remembered that Obi-Wan wasn't looking at then and spoke her agreement out loud.  
Then she and Sabe ran for the ships ramp, which was down and the Jedi they had come to rescue was at the bottom also deflecting blaster bolts. They ran up the ramp Eren behind them. Padme felt the ship rise and spun around just in time to see Obi-Wan flip though the air and land on the ramp as it closed, then the ship shot forward out of the hanger so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell into Sabe, who grunted as she hit the floor with Padme on top.  
"Sorry." Padme said as she rolled off of her and sat up. Eren and Obi-Wan were watching them, though Padme thought she saw a flicker of amusement cross Obi-Wan's face.  
"Are you two alright?" he asked.  
"I will be when Padme stops knocking me over." Sabe mutter just loud enough that everyone heard.  
"You say that like I've done it before, when I haven't" Padme protested.  
"Oh like the time we where running and I stopped and then you knocked in to me and I fell?"  
"You were the one to stopped to suddenly." Padme huffed as she stood brushing her self off, she then realized that Band and Obi-Wan were watching them, Eren with confusion and Obi-Wan with clear amusement now.  
"There was also the time," Sabe began as she to stood up. "When you where supposed to be meeting prince Japoth and-"  
"Don't you dare bring that up now!" Padme exclaimed, it was clear Sabe was going to say more no matter what she said, so she was relived when Anakin's voice interrupted from a speaker above there heads. "Master are you going to get up here?" Sabe jumped and spun toward the speaker, but then realized it was just that, a speaker.  
"You should get some rest Bant." Obi-Wan said over his shoulder as he headed for the cockpit.  
Padme glanced at Eren and saw that she did indeed look tired, then turned and followed Obi-Wan, Sabe at her heels.  
"So." Anakin said as they entered, not looking up. "Do we head back to Tarena or jump to Hyperspace?"  
"Hyperspace, but let me send a message first." Obi-Wan said as he seated himself and Anakin nodded.  
Anakin took the ship up into space and a moment later Obi-Wan said. "Alright, you can make the jump." and Anakin did just that, then spun around to face them.  
"So why did you follow us?" he asked looking at Sabe.  
"It's all Padme's fault." Sabe said quickly, pointing at her.  
"Hey," Padme exclaimed. "You're the one who had the blaster." Sabe turned to look at her.  
"And you're saying you wouldn't have followed them if we hadn't had blasters?"  
"Well no, but-" She was cut off when Anakin burst out laughing.  
"What do you find so funny?" She asked him, she also saw that Obi-Wan looked like he was going to laugh too. Which yes she thought he had a nice laugh, but did he half to laugh at her right now?  
"You two," Anakin said still laughing.  
"And how are we funny?" Sabe asked him, glaring. His laughter had ceased now, but he was still smiling broadly.  
"Well." he said thoughtfully, glancing at Obi-Wan who just shook he head, it was clear he would get know help from him. "Um….You just are!" He finally exclaimed in frustration, there was no smile now. Sabe studied him.  
"Not good enough." she said at last spinning on her heel, she left the room.  
"Sabe." Anakin cried, then jumped up and ran after her.  
Padme couldn't help but grin, at least one good thing had come out of the trip to Telvea to see Prince Darven, even though they hadn't made it there. She Looked at Obi-Wan who was staring at the doorway. She sighed inwardly and looked away.  
"So how long before we get to Naboo?" she asked him at last. He tuned to look at her.  
"About two hours."  
Two hours, was there anywhere on this ship to hide? She wondered. She didn't want to be around Obi-Wan any longer, maybe she should start calling him Kenobi again. She stood up quickly and hurriedly left the cockpit. The mine room to the ship was empty, down the corridor she fond there was one room which she quickly backed out aging when she saw knight Eren sleeping. There was also a small hanger bay, but she avoided that since she could here Anakin and Sabe's voices and thought it best to leave them be, plus she didn't want to talk to Sabe right now.  
Entering back into the mine room she found a small compartment and slid into it. It was slightly cramped but not to uncomfortable. The door slid shut and she leaned back against the wall, trying and failing, not to think about Obi-Wan.

"Where's Padme?" Sabe asked as she and Anakin reentered the cockpit some time later.  
Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad. "I don't know she left right after you and I haven't seen her since."  
"Oh." She looked at Anakin, who just shrugged.  
"I won't know I've been with you."  
"I know, you've been with me." Sabe said with a roll of her eyes, she then turned on her heel to look for Padme. She quickly searched the ship, having no luck, she proceeded to search it again, more slowly this time, still having no luck she went back to the cockpit.  
"I can't find her!" she exclaimed as she entered hoping the panic in her voice wasn't to noticeable.  
"Did you look every where?" Anakin asked poking his head out from under the control panel, where he was doing what she wasn't sure, she was surprised he even fit under there.  
"Yes, twice through, could one of you come help me look?"  
Anakin looked down at his hands, (which were covered in dark grease.) then back under the control panel.  
"I would love to, but I don't think the ship will make it to Naboo in one peace if I leave this the way it is. Besides, it's not like she could have left the ship when it's in hyperspace."  
"Obi-Wan?" she asked turning her pleading eyes on him. He looked up from the datapad that he had gone back to reading over shortly after she had entered.  
"Anakin's right, it's not like she left the ship." Obi-Wan said, but when she saw the look she gave him. He added. "Alright I'll help you look." setting the datapad aside he stood up, seeing that he was going to follow her she turned and went into the main room of the ship.  
"I can't think of any where else to look." she told him, once he stood beside her. "I looked everywhere, I even looked in where Knight Eren is asleep." when he didn't responded she looked over at him she saw that his eyes were closed and for a moment she wondered if he had fallen asleep on his feet, but then he opened his eyes and moved toward a small compartment, well in reality it wasn't small, in fact she could probably fit inside it with a tiny bit of room to spare.  
He hit the switch beside it in it hissed opened and there was Padme, her knees were pulled up against her chest, her head was leaning to one side and she was sound asleep.  
"That does not look very comfy." Sabe whispered as she walked up the stand beside him.  
"Not really." Obi-Wan agreed, he then bent down and, (carefully so as not to wake her.) picked her up. Sabe followed him to the room where Knight Eren was asleep.  
"Could you open the door?" he asked keeping his voice low. After Sabe opened the door for him he stepped inside and laid her down on the buck below the one Knight Eren was sleeping on. After that they both quietly left the room.


End file.
